Wireless local area networks (WLANs) and wireless wide area networks (WWANs) provide wireless communication services to portable devices where the WLANs typically provide services within geographical service areas that are smaller than the geographical areas serviced by WWANs. Examples of WWANs include systems that operate in accordance with 2.5G (such as cdma2000), 3G (such as UMTS, WiMax), and other types of technologies, where each base station of the WWAN is typically designed to cover a service area having a size measured in miles. The term WWAN is used primarily to distinguish this group of diverse technologies from WLANs that typically have smaller service areas on the order of 100 to 1000 feet per base station. Base stations in WLANs are typically referred to as access points. An access point may be connected to the Internet, intranet, or other network through wires or wirelessly through a WWAN. Examples of WLANs include systems using technologies such as Wi-Fi and other wireless protocols in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards. WLANs typically provide higher bandwidth services than WWANs at the expense of non-ubiquitous coverage whereas WWANs provide increased coverage areas at the cost of bandwidth and/or capacity. In order to provide a wireless user with the increased overall performance and continuous connectivity, multi-mode mode and dual-mode portable communication devices have been developed allowing the communication device to access the particular type of network that provides the most desirable tradeoffs. A multi-mode wireless communication device includes the appropriate components and functionality for communicating within more than one network. For example, a dual-mode portable communication device can communicate within a WWAN and a WLAN.
WLANs are often configured within a mesh network where several access points are managed by one or more WLAN controllers. The WLAN controller manages and controls system-wide functions and the access points manage and control local functions such as communication setup and acknowledgement (handshaking), and establishing beacons for mobile devices.
Unfortunately, conventional techniques for managing the connection status between the portable communication device and the access point are limited in that they require GPS location information or include inefficient searching mechanisms executed by the portable communication device in order to establish service with a new network for performing a handoff between networks. For example, some conventional systems require the mobile communication device to periodically tune to an alternate network channel in an attempt to detect an alternate network resulting in significant power consumption with a limited success rate of detecting alternate networks. A conventional mobile communication device must continually, or at least periodically, search for a mesh network to determine if a mesh network is available.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus, system, and method for detection of multi-mode portable communication devices at a mesh network.